


Every Time You Smile (I see supernovas in his eyes)

by Atlanta_Black



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, LOVE TRIANGLES ARE FOR LOSERS, Lily is done with them, M/M, Mistletoe, Sirius is confused, and James just keeps pretending to be oblivious, be a cool kid and just make it poly, but is also kissing james so like really he doesn't care that he's confused, i say this a lot but, no betaes we die like men, they flirt so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: He’s staring at Sirius again.Sirius is in the corner of the room, drunk on firewhiskey and smiling down at Marlene like his life depends on it. He keeps flicking glances at James and then smiling even wider, like James’ gaze physically pains him.James is frowning, fingers tapping out a pattern on his thigh and his other hand clenched tight around his drink. They’re all hurtling towards an early death and yet, here they are, nineteen and still worrying about petty little things like love. What a mess they all are.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875151
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Every Time You Smile (I see supernovas in his eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an exercise, here's one of my favorite trios again! 
> 
> No beta so don't judge my mistakes! I didn't even proofread it tbh so honestly, You really could judge, that would be fair
> 
> Enjoy <3

He’s staring at Sirius again. He never seems to notice that he’s staring but he is. He always gets this awe struck look in his eyes that had taken her a while to recognize.

It’s the exact same look he has when he looks at her. She’s not sure how it had taken her eight years to realize that he looked at her and Sirius with the exact same expression. Isn’t sure if it’s always been like that.

She’s almost positive that James has no idea. Sirius though, Sirius looks at James like he’s the fucking sun. Like, James could order him to do anything and he would do it gladly without any hesitation. She’s not really sure how she missed that either. At first it had left something uncertain and bitter settled in her stomach. Now, she watches them and feels warmth run through her blood.

She’s always known that James would pick Sirius over anyone else. Even when they had finally started dating, she had known that if Sirius had genuinely asked, James would drop her in a heartbeat. She’s not sure what he would do now. Doesn’t think either of them are cruel enough to make him choose.

Sometimes she catches Sirius staring at her with dark eyes and pursed lips. She doesn’t know if James has any idea about the weird triangle they’ve found themselves in. Sirius though, Sirius knows and is unflinchingly bitter.

The war is raging and she can feel dread settling over the wizarding world like a blanket. She is beginning to wonder if they won’t all run themselves into the ground trying to tiptoe around each other. Wonders if they won’t all end up dead with nothing at all resolved.

  


* * *

  


He’s staring at Sirius again.

Sirius is in the corner of the room, drunk on firewhiskey and smiling down at Marlene like his life depends on it. He keeps flicking glances at James and then smiling even wider, like James’ gaze physically pains him.

James is frowning, fingers tapping out a pattern on his thigh and his other hand clenched tight around his drink. They’re all hurtling towards an early death and yet, here they are, nineteen and still worrying about petty little things like love. What a mess they all are.

“Do you ever plan on telling me that you’re in love with your best friend or are you going to keep making me watch you two be pining messes?” she snarks, the words leaving her mouth with barely any conscious thought.

James snaps his head around so fast she’s amazed he doesn’t break something. “I am not in love with him!” he snaps, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. The glass in his hand makes a strange noise as he squeezes.

She raises an eyebrow, tilts her head. Was he really that oblivious? “Alright.” she says easily, refrains from smirking as he narrows his eyes. “I’ll let Marlene know that she’s free to pursue him then. She’s been asking about him you know?”

The glass shatters. He blinks down at it for a second and then snaps his head back around to look at Sirius.

Sirius is already staring straight at James, eyebrows raised and an amused grin on his face.

“What are you two fighting about now?” he yells, unholy glee already filling his voice.

She rolls her eyes, slouches back against the wall. She really should be getting paid to deal with them flirting.

“Get over here, Black. We need you to solve something for us.” she yells back.

James snaps his head back around to her, eyebrows raised and mouth twisted. She smiles softly, tries not to think about what happens if this all goes sideways. Who loses who? Who really loses in this little game?

Sirius doesn’t even say goodbye to Marlene before bouncing across the room to them. “Alright, before you tell me what the problem is, I want you to know, that I think prongs is right.” he says, singing the words at her, shit eating grin firmly in place. Neither of them say anything, James still staring, wide eyed and panicky. Lily slouched against the wall, unimpressed with them both. “But you know, you could still me what the problem is?” he says, suddenly unsure. 

Lily looks at James, flicks her eyes towards the ceiling, to the mistletoe hanging above the three of them. James glances up and looks like he has a heart attack right there.

“You must be joking?” he says, voice strangled.

“He’s right there, James. Don’t even try to tell me you don’t want to.” she murmurs, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

Sirius is looking back and forth between them, shoulders tense. He hasn’t looked up. “I want to say that I still think prongs is right.” he says again, voice determinedly light.

James chokes out a strangled laugh and finally turns to look at Sirius. “I think Lily is right on this one.” he mutters, ignoring Sirius’s half formed protests and taking a step forward.

Sirius’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click as James steps into his space and he darts a glance at Lily before turning all of his attention back on James.

“James, what are you doing?” he asks, voice low.

She can see James swallow, glance at her one more time, whatever he sees on her face reassuring him that this is fine.

“There’s mistletoe.” he whispers, voice barely shaking. “You know what that means?” he takes the last step forward.

“Your fiance is over there.” Sirius mutters, face red. He doesn’t try to step back despite his words.

“She is.” James agrees, bringing one hand up to grip the back of Sirius’s neck. “But you’re right here.”

They surge forward at the same time, smashing their mouths together in a strange imitation of a kiss. They figure it out quickly enough and then James is pressing Sirius back against the wall. She watches them the entire time, doesn’t even bother to see how the rest of the room is reacting. She doesn’t care about them, she cares about this.

About, Sirius’s hand clutched in James’ shirt like he’s scared that James will disappear. About, James’ hand gently cupping Sirius’ cheek, a sharp contrast to the other hand that has a hard grip still on his neck. About the way they keep trying to stop and getting drawn back into each other. About the way Sirius keeps murmuring James’ name between kisses.

Later, she’ll say it was like watching two stars collide, both determined to outshine the other. Right now though, all she can see is two boys, both so desperate to be close to the other that they’re trying to press themselves into each others skin. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

  


* * *

  



End file.
